This invention relates to a toy, and more particularly, a toy including a projectile positioned on a stand which when struck with a baseball bat will catapult into the air wherein it can be struck again.
By virtue of use of the toy of the present invention many hours of enjoyment may be realized by a sole player. While the game of baseball requires at least a pitcher and a batter, or two players, a baseball game can be simulated by a sole player with the toy apparatus of the present invention.